


No Hope Left

by CaptainLeBubbles



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: One by one, the residents of Camp Campbell vanish.





	No Hope Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [directium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/directium/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cry and Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289936) by [directium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/directium/pseuds/directium). 



> Hayley wrote a thing but then was too much of a pansy to kill _everyone_ so I had to do it myself.

Quartermaster had been the first to go missing, and in all honesty, no one had really noticed.

Oh, they’d  _noticed_ , in the vague way that they might notice they were out of sugar, or that the numbers had fallen off of the mailbox, but it had been a  _vague_  notice, a sort of ‘oh, where’s Quartermaster?’, followed immediately by Max yelling at someone about something that, at the time, had seemed so  _important_.

Gwen went next, driving to town for supplies and not coming back. Nobody really remarked on this- Gwen was a ticking time bomb, honestly. She was going to leave them sooner or later.

Then Nurf had gone missing, and then Ered. When their absence was remarked on, David had said, tilting his head just a little too much to the right, that their parents had come to pick them up early.

“They weren’t sure about leaving them here after a cult leader nearly killed anyone,” David said, and since that made sense, sort of, if you didn’t know anything about their parents, the kids had accepted it.

(Well, Max hadn’t. Something was  _wrong_ , but he couldn’t put his finger on it. But David had been staying clear of him, and he wasn’t going to invite the attention back anytime soon. It could wait. It probably wasn’t important.)

(It was important. He just didn’t realize it at the time.)

Nerris and Harrison went next. David made an offhand comment about seeing Harrison practicing a vanishing trick, and the other kids- the remaining kids- had all nodded and made jokes about Harrison’s magic backfiring on him.

The next morning, Max had woken up to an empty tent, and after confirming Max and Nikki weren’t in their sleeping bags, his stomach had fallen down to somewhere around his knees. They  _could_  have been at breakfast already, or at the latrine, or getting a head start on their camp activities, or just hanging out, or doing any one of a huge number of things, but Max knew- somewhere deep inside him, where he knew that David wasn’t acting right and that the other kids hadn’t been taken home by their parents- that this wasn’t the case.

There hadn’t been an explanation that time. David had just smiled at him, and cracked his neck, and patted his head and remarked that he was being  _very_  nosy, wasn’t he?

Max wasn’t even surprised the next morning, when Preston and Dolph were gone. There was just him and Space Kid left, him and Space Kid and David, who was constantly disappearing into the forest rather than spend time around them. So Max had done what made sense, and dragged Space Kid into the forest to track him down and demand answers.

That had been his first mistake.

His second mistake was letting Space Kid wander off alone to find a good bush, instead of sticking together.

His third was not turning around and running as far and as fast as he could when he went looking for Space Kid and instead found bloodstains under the bush, beside a cracked and smudged fishbowl.

Now he was standing in the middle of the entry room in Campbell’s old summer home, and he wanted to throw up but he’d already emptied his stomach when he walked in and realized what the…  _things_ … hanging from the ceiling were. Why the floor was sticky. Why it smelled so awful even approaching the house.

Why David hadn’t been acting right lately.

Daniel grinned at him, and raised his knife.

“I only need one more body for the sacrifice. Now hold still… this will probably hurt quite a  _lot_.”

 


End file.
